1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pattern forming method for forming on a substrate a resist frame having a desirable pattern on a metal film made of a metal material including an iron atom, and a method of making a microdevice using the same. In the present invention, the microdevice encompasses thin-film magnetic heads, thin-film inductors, semiconductor devices, thin-film sensors, thin-film actuators, and apparatus incorporating them.
2. Related Background Art
Known as a method of forming a metal pattern on a substrate is so-called frame plating disclosed, for example, in Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. SHO 56-36706. This method comprises the steps of laminating a metal film on a substrate; forming a resist frame on the metal film so as to expose a desirable part of the metal film therethrough; plating a desirable metal layer on the electrode film exposed through the resist frame while using the metal film as an electrode; and removing the resist frame and a surplus of the metal film, so as to form a metal pattern on the substrate.